Club Foot
Club Foot was written by Sergio Pizzorno and Christopher Karloff and is the 1st track on Kasabian's debut album. It was released as a single on 10 May 2004 and peaked at #19 in the UK charts. Its reissue, released on 21 March 2005 peaked at #21. Background One of Kasabian's signature tunes, Club Foot was the band's first widespread single release, following the limited releases of Processed Beats and Reason Is Treason. It's about "loving something so much that the only way to deal with it is to kill it."MTV Japan Kasabian Special 2004 The single was certified gold in March 2018.BPI Awards Live Club Foot is one of the most popular songs and always a part of live sets. During 2004 and 2005 it used to be the last song of the set, later to be replaced by L.S.F. (Lost Souls Forever). After 2005, it was often the last song before the encore. Until 2008, Chris and Chris Karloff - and later Chris and Jay - used to swap instruments for the song. During the 2010 summer tour Club Foot used to end in a longer instrumental outro, and during the Velociraptor! Tour Tom occasionally added a line of The Stooges' I Wanna Be Your Dog to the song. There are some live recordings with a snippet of KRS-One's Sound Of Da Police, sung by Serge at the end. Noel Gallagher has joined Kasabian twice for live performances of the song, at NME.com's 10th birthday party gig in London in September 2006, and at the band's Hogmanay show in Edinburgh on New Year's Eve 2007. At the BBC Electric Proms 2006, Club Foot was one of three songs Zak Starkey joined the band on an additional drum set for. At SVOY Subbotnik Festival in July 2014, Miles Kane joined them for Club Foot. Video The Club Foot video was directed by WIZ and shot in an abandoned factory in Budapest in March 2004. It stars Russian actress Dinara Drukarova and is dedicated to Czech student Jan Palach, who commited suicide by self-immolation. However, the dedication was added by WIZ without the band's knowledge.Empyre Lounge Interview The video was released on *Club Foot CD Single (PARADISE08) *Club Foot Reissue Maxi CD Single (PARADISE30) *Club Foot EP (Japan) *Club Foot EP (Europe) *Kasabian CD/DVD Album (PARADISE17) *Kasabian Album Sampler (Canada) *Kasabian Media Kit Remixes Jagz Kooner Vocal Mix Jagz Kooner is a British producer well known for his remixes. The remix was released on *Club Foot 12" Promo Vinyl (PARADISE06) *Club Foot CD Single (PARADISE08) *Club Foot 10" Vinyl Single (PARADISE09) *Kasabian Album Promo CD (Japan) *Kasabian CD Album (Japan) *Kasabian CD/DVD Album (Japan) *Club Foot (Jagz Kooner Remix Edit) Promo CD-R *Club Foot (Jagz Kooner Remix) Promo CD-R Temple of Hell Remix Also known as the Freelance Hellraiser Remix or Temple of Doom Remix. Created by The Freelance Hellraiser and British DJ Eddy Temple-Morris, who was also responsible for getting Kasabian their very first radio play. The remix was released on *Club Foot 12" Promo Vinyl (PARADISE07) *Club Foot (Temple Of Hell Remix) Promo CD-R Paradise Mix Released on *Club Foot 10" Vinyl Single (PARADISE09) Jimmy Douglass Mix Jimmy Douglass is a Grammy-winning American and producer and engineer. The remix was released on *Club Foot Reissue Maxi CD Single (PARADISE30) *Club Foot Reissue 10" Vinyl Single (PARADISE31) Eddy™ Losers Remix Also known as the Losers Bootleg Mix, created by William Borez and Eddy Temple-Morris, who is playing the bassline himself.Kasabian - Club Foot (Eddy™ Losers Remix) It was released on the Dance Rocks LP Sampler Part 2 compilation. Quotes Releases Albums *Kasabian Album Promo CD (PARADISE12) *Kasabian Album Sampler (PARADISE12) *Kasabian CD Album (PARADISE16) *Kasabian CD/DVD Album (PARADISE17) *Kasabian 2x10" Vinyl Album (PARADISE18) *Kasabian Album Promo CD (Japan) *Kasabian CD Album (USA) *Kasabian CD Album (Europe) *Kasabian CD Album (Japan) *Kasabian CD/DVD Album (Japan) *Kasabian Album Sampler (Canada) *Kasabian Album Sampler (Japan) *Kasabian Instrumentals *Kasabian Media Kit *West Ryder Sampler *Days Are Forgotten Sampler *The Albums (PARADISE66) Singles / EPs *Club Foot Promo CD (PARADISE05) *Club Foot CD Single (PARADISE08) *Club Foot 10" Vinyl Single (PARADISE09) *Club Foot Reissue Promo CD (PARADISE28) *Club Foot Reissue Mini CD Single (PARADISE29) *Club Foot Reissue Maxi CD Single (PARADISE30) *Club Foot Reissue 10" Vinyl Single (PARADISE31) *Club Foot EP (Japan) *Club Foot EP (Europe) *Club Foot Promo CD *Discover Kasabian Live Releases Audio *L.S.F. (Lost Souls Forever) 10" Vinyl Single (PARADISE15) *L.S.F. (Lost Souls Forever) CD Single (Japan) *Club Foot Reissue Maxi CD Single (PARADISE30) *Live From Brixton Academy (PARADISE33) *iTunes Festival: London 2007 *iTunes Festival: London 2009 *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum Bonus Track CD Album (Japan) *Live In The UK (PARADISE77) *Live! (PARADISE79) *Live At The O2 DVD/CD (Japan) *Live At The O2 DVD/CD (PARADISE85) *Live At The O2 Blu-Ray/CD (PARADISE86) Video *Club Foot Reissue Maxi CD Single (PARADISE30) *Kasabian CD/DVD Album (Japan) *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum CD/DVD Album (PARADISE58) *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum CD/DVD Tour Edition (PARADISE67) *Velociraptor! CD/DVD Album (Japan) *Velociraptor! CD/DVD Album (PARADISE70) *Live At The O2 DVD/CD (Japan) *Live At The O2 DVD/CD (PARADISE85) *Live At The O2 Blu-Ray/CD (PARADISE86) *Live At The O2 Blu-Ray (PARADISE87) *Live At The O2 DVD (PARADISE88) *48:13 CD/DVD Album Lyrics One, take control of me You're messing with the enemy Said it's two, it's another trick Messing with my mind, I wake up Chase down an empty street Blinded smack the broken beat Said it's gone with the dirty trick It's taken all these days to find you I tell you I want you I tell you I need you Thrills take control of me Stalking cross the gallery All these pills got to operate the coloured grids and all invaders There it goes again Take me to the edge again All I got is a dirty trick I'm chasing down the wolves to save you I tell you I want you I tell you I need you The blood on my face I just wanted you near me References Category:Songs Category:Remixes Category:Singles